Gerundios e infinitivos
Un gerundio es un sustantivo hecho de un verbo. Para formar un gerundio agregas "-ing" al verbo. Por ejemplo: En la oración "I swim every day" ("Nado todos los días"), la palabra "swim" es un verbo. En la oración "I like swimming" ("Me gusta nadar"), la palabra "swimming" es un sustantivo. Por lo tanto, "swimming" es un gerundio. Segundo ejemplo: En la oración "She reads several books a week" ("Lee varios libros por semana"), la palabra "read" es un verbo. En la oración "Reading is important" ("Leer es importante"), la palabra "reading" es un sustantivo. Por lo tanto, "reading" es un gerundio. Más ejemplos de gerundios: buying, fishing, running, watching, telling, etc. La palabra "gerundio" tiene su raíz en la palabra latina gerere, que significa "hacer". Podrías decir que esto tiene sentido: el gerundio describe una acción, algo que haces. Los gerundios se usan frecuentemente cuando las acciones son reales o completadas. Ejemplos: (Ten en cuenta cómo el verbo principal subrayado está relacionado con acciones reales o completadas.) * She stopped smoking. (Dejó de fumar.) * I finished doing my homework. (Terminé de hacer mi tarea.) * They keep on fighting. (Siguen peleando.) * We discussed moving to Florida. (Hablamos de mudarnos a Florida.) * You recommended waiting until tomorrow. (Recomendaste esperar hasta mañana.) * He recalled falling asleep on the couch. (Recordó quedarse dormido en el sofá.) * She practices playing those drums all the time. (Practica tocando esos tambores todo el tiempo.) * John finished fixing the car. (John terminó de arreglar el coche.) * The job involves dealing with animals. (El trabajo implica manejar animales.) * Brian mentioned staying up late. (Brian mencionó quedarse despierto hasta tarde.) * They suggested not keeping the luggage. (Sugirieron que no quedarse con las maletas.) * We started working on this yesterday. (Empezar a trabajar con esto ayer.) Un infinitivo es la forma básica del verbo + "to". Ejemplos: to buy, to fish, to run, to watch, to tell, etc. Oraciones con ejemplos: "I want to swim." ("Quiero nadar.") "They asked us to leave." ("Nos pidieron que nos fuéramos.") "To be, or not to be – that is the question." ("Ser o no ser - esa es la pregunta.") "The goal is to win." ("La meta es ganar.") La palabra "infinitivo" tiene su raíz en la palabra latina infinitus, de in- (no) y finitus (terminado, limitado). Podrías decir que esto tiene sentido: el infinitivo describe una acción, pero a diferencia de un verbo regular, no está limitado de ninguna manera. El verbo regular está limitado al tiempo verbal y el sujeto. Por ejemplos, en la oración "Diana danced" ("Diana bailó") la acción está limitada a Diana y al pasado. Pero el infinitivo no está limitado. En la oración "To dance is easy" ("Bailar es fácil"), la acción no está limitada a ningún sujeto ni a ningún tiempo. Los infinitivos se usan frecuentemente cuando las acciones no son reales, son generales, o son futuras. Ejemplos: (Ten en cuenta cómo el verbo principal subrayado está relacionado con acciones no reales, generales o futuras.) * Kate agreed to come. (Kate aceptó venir.) * I hope to see you soon. (Espero verte pronto.) * We plan to finish this shortly. (Tienen pensado terminar esto dentro de poco.) * They decided to return home. (Decidieron volver a casa.) * She promised to stop smoking. (Prometió dejar de fumar.) * We agreed never to talk about it again. (Acordamos nunca volver a hablar de ello.) * He offered to sell the house. (Ofreció vender la casa.) * I refuse to pay! (¡Me niego a pagar!) * You seem to be disappointed. (Pareces estar decepcionado.) * She asked him not to leave. (Le pidió que no se fuera.) * I want to drink. (Quiero beber.) * They need to get up early. (Tienen que levantarse temprano.)